


Cotton Candy

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fireworks, M/M, Magic, Surprises, fair ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Drabble I missed out on for time but loved the prompt "Im not asking permission" in 303 words exactlyThanks to the Discord and Jess for this one.





	Cotton Candy

The fair was amazing, new, exciting in a way he hadn’t felt for years. Being Auror partner to Weasley had been the worst day of his life.

But it had led to him slipping up, to Ron finding out, inviting him to the firework display in some muggle park with his crush. “Harry’s never… don’t hurt him,” had been the words spoken, ticket pushed into his hand.

The fireworks started, Hermione leaning on Ron’s shoulder as he put his arms around her. Harry was muttering under his breath.

“Harry, just let it go,” Hermionie laughed. “It’s just candy floss.”

He and Ron shared a look that spoke volumes about that but Hermione moved up the hill to sit down for a better view. Ron hesitated before following.

Draco didn’t care, as Harry turned his face to the sky, he was watching the lights in Harry’s eyes. It was obvious the boy had never seen anything like this. 

Draco moved his hand so their pinky fingers entwined. Harry’s breath hitched, he looked down at the hand for a moment before the scream of another firework took his attention. But he didn’t let go. 

“I’m not asking permission,” he breathed before his hands brushed through raven locks and lips met. 

The sky exploded in reds and Avada greens as Harry lost control of his magic, it shooting out and upwards but Draco didn’t pull back, waiting until emerald eyes slipped closed and a hand closed upon his shirt.

“That’ll wrinkle terribly.” Going for stern but belied by the smile that was impossible to fight. Harry blinked at him before he surged forward, hugging Draco tightly.

“Candy floss, and now I’m not asking,” he said as he took Draco’s hand and dragged him back to the fair, laughing freely as the fireworks carried on without them.


End file.
